The Unsaid
by lady-in-denial
Summary: I'm glad that she's back though, considering that my life's not complete without her being here but she didn't have to know that. Yes, some things are better left unsaid. My first fanfic. IchiRuki. Oneshot for Valentine's. please review.


**DISCLAIMER: Tite Kubo owns bleach. I do not own it. Absolutely. If I did, well, I'd probably have Toushirou with me right now. LOL.**

**anyways, **

**In lieu of the Valentine's day fever, I decided to make this oneshot. This is my first fanfic as well as my valentine's gift for all of you. The characters may be a bit OOC here so, sorry! LOL. and that's all, without further ado, here it is..**

* * *

><p><em>Some things are better left unsaid.<em>

"ICHIGOOOOOO!''

I woke up with a start. As if on impulse, I evaded the attack coming from my father. Honestly, are dads supposed to kick their children when waking them up? That was one hell of a way, I tell you.

Boogsh!

And my dad fell on the floor. Too bad, I opened the window just in time for his flying kick. Smirking, I called out to him, "Hey dad, you okay?" I saw him massaging his butt while saying, "That hurt, you know? How could you do that to your father? I could have died!".

"Whose fault do you think it is? If you didn't try to kick me then I wouldn't have opened the window," I retorted. Right after that, Isshin brought out his wallet and looked at the picture of Masaki. He cried out, "Masaki! Our son is answering back, Ichigo is on his rebellious stage now!" And he kept crying..

I looked at the sky. Good heavens, why must I be cursed with this kind of father? What have I done in my previous life? Why oh why oh why..

I guess it's time for my twin sisters to enter the picture. "Dad! Shut it, will you? It's early in the morning and you're already so lively, you're going to wake the neighbours up! And Ichi-nii, breakfast is ready, why don't you go down here and eat? "Karin shouted from the inside. I went down and saw Yuzu in her apron, so she is still the one cooking huh? I wonder when will Karin start cooking. Well, I guess it doesn't really matter. As I sat down, Yuzu asked me, "Hey Ichi-nii, what do you think about receiving chocolates for Valentine's? You see, I'm planning to bake a chocolate cake instead of making chocolates." I see, so it's already that time of the year eh? "Well, whatever's fine with me as long as it's from you." Yuzu blushed and Isshin smiled slyly, "Ohhh, since when did you started talking like a hopeless romantic?" That's good, he's already done acting like a fool, I really don't know how I ended up having a fool for a father. "Oh shut up, I'm just saying the truth, that's all. Anyway, I'm done eating. I'm heading out, see you later." I said as I walked out of the room.

Valentine's Day huh? Why the hell are they getting so worked up during that time of the year? The girls are too busy making chocolates and the boys are too excited in receiving those chocolates. Whether they may be giri(obligation) chocolates, you know, the ones given out of obligation, honmei(prospective winner) chocolates, the one given to a special someone or the tomo(friend) chocolates given to female friends, they're excited to receive. I wonder, will she be making some chocolates too? If she will, I'm guessing they're shaped like Chappy. She never changes. How come she loves that rabbit? Urgghhh, I'll never get how she thinks. It's been a while though, she hasn't come back. She's probably busy, knowing that she's a lieutenant and all. I sorta miss her. Yes, you heard me right, I miss he, Rukia Kuchiki, that midget.

* * *

><p>_<strong>at school_<strong>

* * *

><p>I was surprised when I saw the raven-haired girl on her seat reading manga. She was looking at it intensely as if she's targeting a Menos Grande.<p>

_Some things are better left unsaid.._

"Yo Rukia, I didn't know that you came back already." Rukia did not answer. She did not even look up. "Hey midget! I was talking to you!" I ruffled her hair. Her violet-colored eyes glared at me, "Can't you see I'm doing something important?"

"You call that important? You're just reading manga."

"So what? Who cares, just leave me be alright? I'm busy."

"Yeah, sure, fine."

I was already leaving when she called me.

"Ichigo!"

"What do you-" and I received a kick right on my shin.

"Oi, what was that for?"

"That was for my hair," she smirked.

"Great," I muttered as I walked towards my seat. Well, at least she's back. And we're back to normal. Yes, that's normal for the two of us, always bickering with each other. I'm glad that she's back though, considering that my life's not complete without her being here but she didn't have to know that. Yes, some things are better left unsaid.

The day went on like it used to. Keigo talking about his perverted ideas, Chad not speaking, Ishida sewing something for his club, Orihime having that disgusting sandwich with cheese and butter, and Tatsuki as usual, being protective over Orihime, and of course, our bickering did not stop.

As we were going home, Rukia asked me, "Can you go on ahead? I have something else I need to do, I'll be back soon, alright?

"Sure, you'll be back for dinner, right?

"yes, of course.." and with that she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>_at home_<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm worried. I'm definitely worried. Where the hell could she be? What the hell is keeping her at this time of hour? I didn't even ask her where she's going. I'm stupid, I know. It's already 10PM and she's still not back, maybe I should try going out and start looking for her. "Ichi-niii! Stop pacing back and forth, we're getting dizzy just by looking at you." Yuzu cried out. "I'm going out, I'll look for her." I said as I grabbed my jacket. I was already at the door when it opened. There, I saw Rukia, she was panting, obviously tired from running. "Sorry, I was late, uhhm, where are you going?" She looked at me, pointing at my jacket.<p>

"IDIOT! I was going to look for you, where were you? Don't you know what time it is already? I'm starving already!" I yelled at her, I don't care if the neighbours hear us, all I care about is her safety. She's a girl, for heaven's sake! She's not supposed to be wandering at this time of the hour.

"Who told you to look for me? Who told you to wait for me? You should've eaten when you were starving, you know. I didn't ask you to wait for me. I only said that I'll be back for dinner." She replied with such a smug look on her face.

I've had it. That smug look on her face. I hate it. How could she act like that when I was so worried about her. This is really getting out of hand. "I changed my mind. I'm going to sleep. I've lost my appetite. "I said as I walked up the stairs to go to my room. She did not even follow me to my room. This day isn't really the best day for me. Darn. She should've at least apologized to me. So much for…

SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID.

* * *

><p><strong>_The next day_<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kriinngggg!" My alarm went off. As much as I'd like to keep sleeping, I can't. The only consolation is that my father did not attack me so early in the morning.<p>

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Alright, I take that back. He was just late in attacking me. I dodged it. This time I didn't open up my window. I don't want to repeat the same thing that happened yesterday.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ichigooooo! Yuzu made a cake for us! She's such a sweet child. I heard Karin helped her too! Your sisters are starting to warm up to us! I'm so happy!." And with that, he started crying again. He decided to take something out of his pocket. What do you think it is? Of course, it's his wallet with the picture. Darn. Don't tell me he's going to do that again? Crap. "Masaki! Our daughters are warming up to us already. "

"What do you mean by us? To YOU only. They weren't cold to me, you know?"

"Oh, Ichigo still hasn't change, he's still so mean to me.!"

"Shut up, old man."

"He's always so grumpy."

"I said, shut up."

"Oh, maybe it's because of their fight last night, and considering it's Valentine's today, he's ten times grumpier than before."

"SHUT IT!" Why the hell does he has to mention that? That reminds me, Rukia didn't even wake me up, she didn't wait for me. Great. Forget it. I'm going to school without her.

* * *

><p><strong>_at School_<strong>

* * *

><p>Chocolates here. Chocolates there.<p>

Wherever I look, there are chocolates. Girls are flooding the corridors with their red boxes of chocolates.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

How many times did I hear those 3 words today?

No matter what I say, I know, I look like a man who hates Valentine's. Actually, I don't. It's just that last night, I got angry at her and she didn't even apologize. Yes, I was the one who got angry. She should apologize to me. I was so worried. Maybe, I should've told her...

Naaaaaaah, nevermind. Forget it.

When I entered the classroom, there she is. Guess what? She's still not apologizing to me. I didn't dare to look at her. I didn't even greet her and she did the same to me. GREAT. So she wants me to be the first one to apologize? Never gonna happen. I tell you.

The day went on like it's nothing and before I knew it. It's already time to go home.

"ICHIGO!"

. So she finally decided to say sorry. I turned around and I met her violet eyes.

"Ichigo, we should talk." she said with a serious face.

What the hell are we gonna talk about? Why does she have to say that with such seriousness in her eyes?

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"So why the hell are you angry with me last night?"<p>

"Me?Angry? You've got to be kidding me."

"Yes, you. You were angry and you still are."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. Stop it already, Ichigo."

"Stop what?"

"That. Stop acting like you don't know."

"..." I didn't answer, I guess it's about time I tell her. What do you think?

"Ichigo." Okay. Kuchiki mode already. Now, she's really serious. It's decided. It's time to tell her the unknown.

"Rukia. It's about the unknown."

"The unknown?" She rolled her eyes. It said, Oh great, what about it?

"Yes, the unknown." I ran my hand through my hair, messing it in the process.

"I know we talked about it before, but, I think you're being unfair. Stop leaving me hanging by the thread." I continued.

"It's about last night isn't it?" She asked, her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"Yes,"

She looked up straight in my eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to, It was my fault. I should've not gone overboard. I should've just said that I was worried but my emotions got the better of me." I answered sincerely.

"Thank you, and I'm really sorry for making you worry."she muttered.

Chuckling, I said, "So is that all you have to say?"

"No, uhmmmm." She paused for a moment to think, "It's about this." she said as she handed down the cake.

"What's this for"

She turned her back to me. "Idiot! That's for today."

"Today? Today's not my birthday."

"It's for Valentine's day! Are you really stupid?" She glared at me, as if trying to hide her embarassment.

"I hope it's not poisoned." I said as I opened it. Surprise! The design is Chappy. She really never changes. Then a thought came into my mind. Wait. Since when did she learn to bake cakes? "Hey, midget. Since when did you learn-"

"To bake? Are you talking about this cake?How did you know I baked this?"

"How would I know? Anyone would know! With this design? And it doesn't even look like it's edible. The design is-" I didn't get to finish my sentence. Her reply was quick. Yes, it was quick, since it IS a KICK.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You Idiot! I just learned how to bake this yesterday! Be thankful that I even bothered to give you one even after what happened yesterday."

Oh so that was the reason why she came home late. I see.

"Sorry about last night," I muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"she said as she smirked.

"Nothing, I said nothing." as I began to walk at a fast speed. "Come on! It's time to go home now."

"Wait Ichigo, wait for me."

When she reached me, she was already panting. Of course, with her small legs, she would really have to run. I bent down to look at her,

"Hey Rukia, thanks for the cake."

"I-It's nothing." she stuttered. Ohhh, so she's stuttering, I wonder why?

"Hey Rukia, look at me."

"What?" Oh those eyes, she didn't know how much I like it when she looks at me.

"Rukia."

"What do you wa-"

and my lips landed softly on hers.

* * *

><p>Nothing was needed to be said between the two of them. They both knew it. They love each other. Words aren't enough. If words aren't enough, then how maybe actions are. <em><strong>Some things are better left unsaid..<strong>_

_**but some things aren't supposed to be left undone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know. Crappy story. But please review it. I need to know your opinions. =)) <strong>

**Just so you know, I've never experienced love, so it was really hard. I dunno what to put in this story. sooo.. that's it! Have a nice day! ^^**


End file.
